Phone Sex
by Bella Gattino
Summary: Can you really miss phone sex when you have the real thing at home? Yes, yes you can.


Bella jumped as the phone rang, her heart doing double time. "Hello?"

"Hello sexy." Bella felt her mouth water, along with other parts of her body, as Jake's voice reached her ears.

"Hi." Bella's smile showed through her voice.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jake's voice was low, soft and rough. His voice alone brought back memories of his whispered promises as he pushed into her, his hands holding her tightly to his body. "Bella?" Jake asked with a grin, "Are you still there?"

Bella blushed at her inability to keep her mind on the present conversation and was oh so grateful he wasn't here to see her reddened cheeks, "Yes, I'm here. Sorry I got distracted by something."

"Oh?" Jake grinned knowing exactly what had distracted her, the same thing that had distracted him all day, but he was sure it was from a different point of view. "What was it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Bella replied a little too quickly.

Jake chuckled and she knew he realized what had really caught her attention, "Why don't you tell me what you were thinking about?" Jake readjusted himself, his cock rock hard and attempting to free himself from its denim confines.

"Like I said it was nothing."

"Nothing, so I'm nothing now?" Jake grinned as he poked fun at her, "Or was it just so hot that you couldn't bear to tell me the truth?" Jake dropped his voice an octave knowing exactly what it did to her.

"The last option," Bella whispered.

"That's what I thought. Which one was it, the last time?" Jake didn't need to hear her answer him; he heard her voice hitch and he knew, "I loved that." He leaned back on the bed after kicking off his shoes. "I love watching you as I push my hard cock in your tight pussy. You are always so tight, so warm." Jake's eyes drifted closed as he imagined her body as he settled his weight between her thighs, the way she always welcomed him. Bella felt her body react to his words and she clicked save on her computer and flicked it shut, hurrying to finish everything before she got too hot to be able to concentrate. She heard him sigh, a sadness laying there, "I miss you."

Bella's heart melted, his words meaning so much to her, "I miss you too."

"Love you."

She smiled, "Love you too."

"Hurry up and get in bed, I want to hear you scream my name." Bella laughed at Jake's demand, finding it comforting that he knew her so well.

"I'm almost through."

"Good. I'm going to change; I'll be here when you get done."

"Okay." Bella replied and heard Jake lay the phone down. She couldn't listen to him undress, her mind couldn't, wouldn't let her do both. She stacked the papers together on the computer and flipped off the lights as she left the living room and headed up the stairs.

Just as she pushed the door together Jake picked the phone up, "I'm back. Where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom, almost there."

"Before you get into bed, I need you to get a few things." _Oh shit!_ Bella's mind ran rampant at Jake's words.

"Okay." She slipped her shorts down her legs, and then pulled her tank top up and over her head, while holding the phone in her hand. "Bra and panties on or off?"

"On." Jake replied his own mouth watering at the thought. "What color are they?"

"Blue bra, blue and black panties," Bella replied without blinking, this much she was used to.

"Oh hell," Jake breathed; _she just had to wear those today. _Bella laughed and pulled back the sheets on the bed.

"What do you want me to get?"

"Get two, which ever you want. I don't care, just hurry."

Bella moved to the foot of the bed and opened the large chest that held all over their private toys, far more than she would ever want to count, though she did love each of them equally, well maybe not equally, but nearly. She picked her two favorite ones, making sure one of them was the dildo they had had made of his cock. It had started out at as a joke, but it had lead to _so_ many mind blowing nights. "Okay, I'm here." Bella tossed them onto the bed and moved back to the side and slid into the bed.

"Which did you choose?"

"Yours and the g-spot vibrator," Bella replied.

"Good girl." Jake moved himself into a more comfortable position on the bed, his cock standing nearly straight in the tight confines of his boxer-briefs. "Get in the middle of the bed." He listened as Bella moved and when she stilled he took a deep breath, "Close your eyes baby. Don't open them until I tell you to."

"Okay." Bella whispered, caught up in his voice again.

"Run your fingers from your shoulder, down between your breasts, slowly, run them all the way down your chest to your panties," He listened as she slipped into the moment, knowing that it was him in her mind touching her. "Unhook your bra," He listened again as she moved, "palm your breasts; pinch your nipples, just like you like them." His cock twitched as she hissed when she pinched them. "Run your nails over them," Jake's eyes drifted shut, his hands, lips and teeth touching her. "Take your panties off." Jake slid his boxers down his legs and kicked them off the side of the bed; his hands lifting his heavy balls letting them fall back, slapping against his body. He stroked his cock once, the sensation too good and knew he had to wait before if he wanted to make her come. "I want to lick you." Bella's voice caught at the desire in Jake's voice, "Run your finger around your clit, when you touch it, touch it roughly, press on it hard." Bella groaned as she followed his directions, her mind blank with want. "Tap it with your finger, like I do with my tongue." He groaned quietly as she gasped as her body reacted to her own touch. He would have given his left nut at the time to see her touching herself, and he knew that the next time he was home, he would. "Pinch your clit and pull on it, imagine me sucking it." Jake wrapped his hand around his cock pulling on it slowly as his name was a whisper on her lips. He continued to listen to her, until his cock ached with need. "Pull your lips open and flick the tip of your clit with your finger, I want to hear you scream my name." Jake ordered, knowing what she needed to get off more than she did. His body tightened as he listened to her moans her breathing coming in gasps as she neared her peak.

"Jake!" Bella's orgasm ripped through her suddenly, her body shaking as she screamed his name.

"Yes baby." He whispered wishing he was there to welcome her back to earth. He listened to her breathing as her body shivered. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." Bella smiled; her eyes still shut enjoying her post-orgasmic bliss.

"Get my toy." Jake ordered, unable and unwilling to wait any longer. He needed to get off quickly if he was going to make this last for any period of reasonable time.

"Okay." Bella replied, already running her tongue around the head of the toy.

"Lick the head of my cock," Jake ran his hands around the head of his cock, following his own directions, her tongue replacing his hands. "I want to hear you, show me how good I taste." Jake's cock twitched in his hand as Bella groaned while she licked the toy from the base to the head, his mind putting her body where it needed to be. "Suck me baby, I want to fuck you." His hands moved down his cock as he heard her sucking on his toy. "Bella." He moved the phone to his shoulder and cupped his balls in his hand and pulled on them, just like she did. He felt his balls tighten, "Suck me baby, suck me hard." Bella groaned as she pulled on the toy with her mouth, wishing it was his member in her mouth, and not just a plastic replica of him. Jake's eyes shut tightly, his legs tensing as he pulled roughly on his cock, his hand moving rapidly. "Bella!" He groaned her name, as his hand tightened around his length. He felt his balls tighten, "Fuck!" He yelled as his seed exploded from his cock, his mind unfocused as he slowly stroked his cock milking the last few moments of bliss from his body.

"Get on your knees." Jake's voice was rough, his breath slowing back to normal. Bella grinned and did as he asked. "Get the vibrator." She nodded as she held it in her hand as if he could see her, "Do you remember that day in the living room when you sat on the couch and I fingered you?" Bella's breath caught as her mind flashed the images from that rainy afternoon.

"Yes." Her breath caught and her hand found its way to her breast.

"Stay on your knees, and slide it into your pussy. Ride it like you rode my fingers that day." Bella groaned as she thought back to that day. She sighed as she slid it into her body, "Yes baby, take my fingers in, and milk them with your body." He listened to her breathing, speaking up only when he thought she needed him, he wanted to hear every word, every sound she made as she worked herself off. "Pinch your nipples, just like I did. Pinch them hard, make them red and swollen." She groaned loudly as she followed his directions. His cock, ready again, twitched she called his name. Her breath came in forceful little gasps and he knew she was riding the toy just like she had ridden him. "Pinch your clit as you come down on the toy, scream when you come." He didn't have to wait long for her to scream his name as she shattered again.

He grinned as she groaned as she slipped the toy from her body, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Her voice was a little high pitched than normal, and he chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm fine." Bella took another deep breath, her body vibrating like a tuning fork as she moved to lie on her back. She shivered from time to time, her body coming down from her high slowly.

Jake slowly stroked his cock, gently touching himself as if it was her hands, his eyes closed seeing nothing but her body snuggled up against him, her mahogany curls on his chest. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." Bella replied stretching her arms above her head.

"Get my toy," He waited until she settled back down, "Run it up and down your clit, be careful you will be sensitive." He listened as she started following his instructions, her sighs telling him how good it felt against her over sensitized body. "Slide just the head into your body. Don't push it all the way in, just slide the head in and out slowly." He spread the pre-cum along his cock, imagining it was her wetness that coated him now, "Slowly push it into your body. Slowly." He waited until her breathing returned to normal before continuing, "Now push it into your body fast, but hold it in, don't pull out." She groaned at the sudden contact, her entire body waiting for his next command, not moving until he told her to.

He waited until he heard her get discontent, needing more than he was giving her, "Okay baby, listen to me. Fuck yourself with the toy as hard as you can, make yourself come all over my cock." He heard as she started doing what he had told her to and his body tightened as he listened to her moans and her whispering his name as she slid his toy into her body. "Yes baby, make yourself come." He ran his hand down his cock quickly, but never touching it more than slightly, wanting to hold off as long as he could.

"Jake!" Bella screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body, the intensity of it catching her off guard.

"Pull your legs up, put them over my shoulders," Jake's mind was so lost in her voice he could only see her. "Pull them together hold onto me tightly." Bella's body gave way to the sensations quickly, her breathing fast her body nearing its peak quicker than before.

She shouted her release, his name coming on every breath; he loved her like this; when she was so lost in feeling that she was lost to his touch. "Get on your knees," He ordered his needs driving him now.

She panted as she moved her body weak with release, "Okay."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Move to the edge of the bed. I want you open for me," Bella was so lost she never heard the bedroom door open, never heard him as he neared her on the bed. "Take the toy and push it into you slowly." He whispered watched her as she did just as he asked and his mind went blank with fevered desire as her body took his toy into her body. He had no hope of ever being able to watch her finish herself off like this. "Fuck it." He growled as he pulled the toy from her body and replaced it with himself in one forceful push.

"Jake!" Bella came unglued as he pounded into her, her body arching to pull him into her deeper. "Harder!" Bella screamed her own demand; his body filled her better than any toy could ever hope to. She groaned as his nails dug into her hips. She relished in the sound of his balls slapping against her clit, the feeling moving everything to a higher level.

Jake grunted each time he pushed into her, his body slamming into her harder and harder each time. He wanted to be inside her, never leaving, her body pulling at him drove him insane with need. He growled as he felt her body tighten, he didn't need to be told she was about to explode. He reached around to her clit and as he pushed himself into her body he pinched her clit, twisting it gently. Her legs tightened against his thighs as her body shattered. He felt her body explode, her walls collapsing, grabbing at him and he lost all rational thought, her body where he was the only thing that existed for a time.

He roared as he neared his peak, her name echoing off the walls as he pulled her against him rougher than he intended, concern for her delicate skin itched in the back of his mind, but he couldn't seem to stop as his body tightened like a bow inside her. "Bella!" was the last word that slipped his lips before his breathing stopped all together, and he flooded her body with his seed, filling her completely.

Jake hissed as he slowly pulled from her body, his cock held tightly by her body. He helped her to her back and then helped her move to the middle of the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course." Bella replied, her breathing rapid. She welcomed his kiss as he leaned over her.

"I never thought I'd be the one to say that I missed phone sex."

"Me either, but I did."

"I did, but I'll never miss watching you touch yourself. You are too hot and far too dangerous for me." Jake smiled down at her and slowly kissed her, his hands finding her breasts again. His cock twitched.

"I need a shower." Bella smiled as she ran her hands down the side of his face, staring up into his dark eyes.

"Only if I can join you," Jake replied with smirk his eyebrows wiggling before he lowered his head to her left breasts.

"Oh!" Bella gasped as he nipped her, "Okay! Okay! You can shower with me."

"Good. But first," He whispered as he positioned himself between her thighs, and slid into her body one more time, loving the way her body pulled him in.


End file.
